Daemon's Trunks
by Angel of Life Amie
Summary: If you've read Daugther of the Blood, you would understand what Daemon's Trunks are. An idea my sister gave when she asked... What did happen to those Trunks? So this is something i wrote. So, i hope you like it.


Takes place somewhere before Morton dies and Karla gets hurt in The Queen of the Darkness.

Don't ask why Morton's not mention though.

**Daemon's Trunks.**

The sun shone gently down upon the hall, where the entire first circle stayed for a break away from their duties back at home. The boyos where bored out of there heads. They sat around and dished out ideas.

"How about we… go for a walk?" asked Chaosti.

"Nah, to boring" replied Khardeen.

The boyos sighed.

"What about we play a game of cards?" asked Chaosti.

"Didn't we do that before?" asked Aaron.

They sighed.

Suddenly Chaosti perked up. "What about we go and look around in Daemon's room? He has a lot of interesting things."

Khardeen looked at Chaosti. "And end up dead?"

"No… he won't know. And I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Hay, aren't we all guys for crying out loud!"

Aaron smiled. "He would mind."

Chaosti jumped to his feet. "Fine… be pussies. I'm looking in there with or without you."

Chaosti left the rooms, leaving the boyos staring at the door. Aaron sighed. "We better stop him," said Jonah.

"Yes, or he'll have to face Daemon on this matter" said Elan.

Sceron sat there, watching them move to save Chaosti from Daemon's raft. "Have fun" he said as there left. "Idiots" he muttered to himself as the door shut.

Chaosti stared at Daemon's door. _Nothing to it,_ he thought as he reached for the door handle. _Daemon and Lucivar aren't here, and Uncle Saetan is to busy in his study to notice. No servants either. So… why am I hesitating?_

He jumped when he heard feet. Turning slowly, he saw the boyos coming towards him. "I thought you would be in there by now" said Khardeen.

"Um… I was waiting for you. I knew you would come."

"Sure" said Aaron.

They all stared at the door. "Sooo" said Khardeen. "Who's going in first?"

They all looked at Chaosti. "Alright. I'll go first."

They all walked into the room just after Chaosti opened the door and walked in. Now they all stared at two trunks that were sitting on the floor in front of them. Chaosti opened one and found it empty. The other was locked. "What do you think is in there?" asked Khardeen when Aaron and him stood next to Chaosti.

"I don't know. But it's something secret" replied Aaron.

"He hasn't locked it with the Black" said Chaosti, standing up. "He's locked it with the red."

Aaron smiled. "I could unlock it," he said slowly.

Chaosti smiled back. "But wouldn't we get killed?" he pointed out.

"Maybe."

Khardeen sighed. "Just unlock the damn thing."

Aaron broke the red lock that Daemon had placed on the trunk. "Care to open it?" he asked Chaosti.

By now Jonah and Elan was next to them. All four of them watched carefully as Chaosti slowly pulled back the lid…

An hour later.

Daemon and Lucivar walked through the corridors towards Daemon's room. Noticing that things were quiet. Too quiet. They had only arrived back knowing that the boyos where no were in sight. "I don't like this" muttered Daemon as they turned into another corridor.

"Neither I" replied Lucivar, scanning the corridors as they walked on. "Where in the name of hell did they go?"

Daemon and Lucivar turned into the corridor that lead to Daemon's room and froze. Daemon's door was open. "They didn't," Daemon said slowly as they approached.

"I hope they didn't."

They peaked in to the room and looked at the trunks on the floor. Both open, and both empty. "Mother Night!" muttered Daemon as he walked into the room and looked at the empty chests.

Lucivar came up behind them. "Um… didn't you lock that one," he asked pointing to the chest that had once been locked.

"Yes, but only with a red lock. I didn't think I needed the black on it."

"Well, now you don't. 'Cause it's empty."

"I have noticed!"

"I know. Do you think we better go looking again, they seemed to have run off with something."

Daemon nodded. "I think we better."

Daemon and Lucivar split up and looked around the room near Daemon's, finding them empty. They met up again. "Nothing" said Lucivar.

"Same. Mother Night. Where are they?"

They walked on, opening every door that came in view. Asked every servant where the boyos were. Looked in ever corridor. But found nothing.

They came to a room and heard a noise. They looked inside and Found Sceron reading. "If you were wondering," said Sceron before Daemon could speak. "They boyos are in the next room with some weird clothing."

"Thank you" replied Daemon and he shut the door. They walked over to the next room. Too scared to open the door and find out what was waiting on the other side.

Daemon slowly pushed the door open. Him and Lucivar stared, mouths wide, at the boyos in the costumes who smiled back.

"Grand costumes Daemon" said Chaosti, who puzzled over they, reaction, but smiled anyway. "Where did you get them all?"

Lucivar smacked his hand onto his forehead. "Their not costumes" Lucivar said slowly. "They're…"

"Whore clothing" finished Daemon, who stared at them.

"Mother Night" muttered one of the Boyos.

"Whore clothing" Chaosti repeated, looking calm. "I thought they were costumes."

"No… they're whore clothes. I use to wear these when I served in Terreille Courts" Daemon choked.

Chaosti looked stunned. And so did the rest of the Boyos.

"So" said Lucivar. "I would take them off before the coven gets here. I don't want to know the results."

Chaosti looked back at the Boyos. **Khardeen, what now?** asked Chaosti on a spear thread.

**Maybe we could get them into some. There is two or so pairs left.** Khardeen smiled at him, **And it would be funny**.

Chaosti looked back at Daemon and Lucivar. "Daemon, Lucivar… wanna join us?"

Daemon looked at Lucivar, who looked back at him. **There is no way I'm going to** Daemon told Lucivar on a spear thread.

**I wouldn't either** Lucivar smiled, **in a normal case. But maybe…**

**Don't even think about it!**

**Think about what?**

Another hour later.

"MOTHER NIGHT!" yelled Karla as her Jaenelle, Surreal and the Coven walked into a corridor.

"That's what I said," Surreal replied, smiling.

"Wow, Surreal. You are truly brave," said Gabrielle.

"Not really. It was just luck," said Surreal.

Jaenelle stopped. "Doesn't things seem quiet to you?" asked Jaenelle.

The girls stopped and listened. "Yes, it's really quiet," said Morghann.

"Too quiet" said Kalush.

Grezande and Sabrina looked around. "And no one seems to be around" pointed Sabrina.

"Only servants" said Grezande.

"Aren't the boyos meant to be here. And didn't Daemon and Lucivar come back to the Hall?" asked Karla.

"Yes," said Jaenelle. "But they don't seem to be-"

"Because they are being idiots," said Sceron as he approached the girls.

"Where are they?" asked Gabrielle.

"They are… just follow me." The girls followed Sceron through the corridors to a room. "They're in there" whispered Sceron and he walked away.

Surreal pushed the door opened and yelled "**HELL'S FIRE!**"

All the girls looked pass Surreal and looked at the Boyos, Daemon and Lucivar. The girls mouths dropped open.

Back in Jaenelle's Room

"Daemon. What were you doing?" asked Jaenelle, looking at him sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Not my idea" he muttered. "They happened to have found something of mine."

"Those clothes you had in that trunk back in Chaillot?"

"Yes… and the boyos found it. It was Lucivar who convinced me that none of you girls would see us in them… looks like he's a dead Prick.

Jaenelle smiled. "I think you looked nice in it. But wasn't that the costume you were wearing when I came into the room?"

Mother Night. "Yes."

Her smile brightened. "And didn't we say I was going to get a top like that?"

"I didn't say we were. I said it could be altered for a female figure."

She giggled. "And you still have that hat?"

He remembered what she had said then about it. _"Daemon, it's a wonderful hat."_ This was just great. "Yes."

She giggled again. "Can I try it on again?"

That meant he had to get up and get it. "Alright. I'll be a second."

He walked out the room and into his own. He stared at the trunk that now had all the "whore" clothing in it and sighed. He still didn't know why he had it?


End file.
